A circuit board system typically has a power distribution network that provides a supply voltage from a voltage regulator module to one or more integrated circuits and/or one or more discrete circuits in the circuit board system. Integrated circuits often operate at data rates and clock signal frequencies that are high enough to generate significant supply voltage noise. Power distribution networks typically include decoupling capacitors that are used to help provide more stable supply voltages. A decoupling capacitor shunts high frequency noise on a direct current (DC) supply voltage line to a ground supply line, thereby reducing the supply voltage noise. A decoupling capacitor acts as a store of charge that provides current to maintain a stable supply voltage during circuit operation.